Karone's confession
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Karone and Maya both have feelings for each other and admit it after getting drunk they become lovers. Story idea by Iceranger32.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger's and unfortunately never will.**

**Summary: Karone and Maya both have feelings for each other and admit it after getting drunk they become lovers. Story idea by ****Iceranger32****.**

**Karone's confession**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn **

Karone and Maya were in their room on Terra venture and for the 5th night in a row Karone was having a dream about Maya and herself being together and it was getting hot until Karone woke up in a hot flush at the same point as she had for the last four days so once again just like the last four times she went into the Bathroom and to try and cool herself down and not wake Maya up she soaked a wash cloth under the cold tap and rung it out until it was damp and cool and them placed it over her face. While she had covered her face she began to recall what had happened one day on the Astro Megaship just after the Countdown victory they were heading to KO 35 to help their and return Karone home.

Karone had been walking through the Astro Megaship one night because she couldn't sleep as usual she was having nightmares about what Astronema had done to people, that's when she heard a strange moaning sound coming from one of the empty guest quarter rooms. As she looked in each of the spare rooms until she found out what the noise was in one room there was Cassie and Ashley laying one on top of the other and Cassie was facing the wrong way to see Ashley's face. As Karone watched wondering what they were doing they both suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked to where Karone was hiding.

"Oh Karone we know you are watching us why don't you come and join us?" said Cassie as seductively as she could.

Karone nervously approached them and asked "What were you two doing to each other?"

"We are expressing how much we love each other" replied Cassie.

"But your both Women?"

"Yeah we re and we don't care what anyone thinks about it we love each other"

"Can you show me how?"

"Ok" replied both Girls as they grabbed Karone and bought her to the bed they were on and showed her how Girls pleasure each other.

After they had finished Karone couldn't describe how she felt but she knew that she didn't have feelings for Zane, she knew the feelings had been their when she was Astronema.

**Karone's confession**

Meanwhile back in the Room Karone and Maya shared Maya struggling to get to sleep she had heard Karone get up and go into the bathroom and she had considered going after her but decided to get to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw the same thing, on Karone's first day Maya had shown her the room they would share and left Karone to put her stuff away she had told her she would be back later and if she needed anything don't hesitate to call her. So Maya had left the room about an hour later she had returned and had saw Karone was naked in front of her wardrobe, Maya hadn't been able to take her eyes off Karone's perfectly formed body. When Maya had first met the other Space Rangers she had instantly felt something for Kendrix but after a few months together they had agreed to be friends with benefits and after Kendrix had explained to Maya what her feelings meant they had shared a night together where Kendrix had shown Maya a side of Kendrix that involved tying Maya to the bad and having her way with her and that was the last time they had been together as a week later Kendrix had sacrificed herself to save Cassie.

Maya just wanted to get up and go and tell Karone how she felt and kiss her and make love to her all night but she was afraid of rejection even though she knew Karone felt the same as she did.

**Karone's confession**

The next night Karone and Maya returned to their room after a hard day and they sat down on the couch.

"Do you fancy a drink?" asked Maya.

"Yeah go on then I'll have whatever you're having" Karone replied.

Maya returned with a bottle of Vodka and two glasses and they began drinking. And soon the drinking started to have an effect they were on the third bottle of Vodka when they both gave in to their needs and kissed each other and both began to confess their feelings to each other. They both made their way to Maya's bed since she had a King-size bed they tore each-other's clothes off and made love all night and when the morning came they were still holding each other when Maya woke up and had an evil idea she shuck out of the bed and to opened the bottom draw of her Bedside cabinet and pulled out some bits of rope and tied Karone to the Bed frame and then got on top of Karone and waited for her new lover to wake up.

Karone woke up a few minutes after Maya had got back on top of her and had begun kissing Karone's neck, Karone tried to role Maya over and reverse the situation but she found she couldn't move that's when Maya moved and let Karone see she had been tied up.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Karone as Maya was groping Karone's breasts.

"Oh I'm just going to have some fun with you and then tonight you can repay the favour" said Maya.

"But why have you tied me up?"

"It's an ancient custom where I come from that when you find your true love you tie them up and admit our true feelings to them"

"And then what?"

"Then once the person admits they have feelings back you untie them and the two of them are sent to the chamber of love where they spend their first night together making love to each other"

"But does the same rules apply when its two women?"

"I don't know I don't think it was ever tested to find out"

Maya then silenced Karone by having sex with her.

After Maya had finished Karone managed to escape the ropes and saw an opportunity to do the same to Maya so she did and Maya loved every second of it.

**Karone's confession**

When the two of them finally emerged from their room and entered the command room Mike, Kai, Leo and Damon were waiting for them and seeing them walk in they knew what they had done and smiled to each other knowing Maya and Karone were happy together and that finally Maya could ove on from Kendrix's death.

**THE END**


End file.
